


Poisoned? What...?

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [35]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Accident, Chocolate, Crack, Friendship, Funny, Good Friends, Hovering, It's his fault though, Kaito gets sick, Silly, Worry, kaito is anoyed, kaito messed up, sick!Kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: Kaito somehow manages to poison himself... It's pathetic how it happens
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509362
Kudos: 48





	Poisoned? What...?

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 23 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad April 1 2020  
> Posted here October 2 2020

"Kaito?" Shinichi listened for a response as he removed his shoes, he hadn't seen the magician in a while so he'd decided to drop in. When he got none, he progressed into the house, rolling his eyes when he spotted the huge mountain of chocolate wrappers poking out of the garbage. The magician really was popular, especially with how much Valentine chocolate the other had received. The sleuth called again, frowning when he got no answer in return. Kaito always replied whenever he called. He bit his lip, feeling a bit concerned.

His heart almost stopped when he located the magician, Kaito had been collapsed near the toilet "Oi Kaito!" Shinichi swiftly made his way over towards the other, checking his vitals. Azure narrowed at the unconscious teen's lack of response, Kaito's pulse was a little weak. The magician's chapped lips also indicated that he was severely dehydrated.

Had Kaito been poisoned? Azure darkened as he recalled how often the people around him had gotten poisoned or killed. He took out his phone to call an ambulance, just to be safe. Kaito wasn't responding, and he was also quite pale. He didn't want to take the chance, not with Kaito. At the very least, the magician was quite ill.

A good while later had the sleuth pacing around the waiting room "Anyone here for Kuroba-san?"

Shinichi's head snapped up at the mention of Kaito's name "Yes, me" He walked over towards the nurse "How is he?"

She gave him a small smile "Kuroba-san is fine now" She motioned for him to follow her, which he did. His gaze narrowed in on the magician once they entered a room, the other was just hooked up to a saline drip and a heart monitor.

"What happened?" It looked like they were now only treating him for his dehydration. That was a lot better than he'd feared.

The nurse grimaced a bit "I don't know how he managed it, but he somehow gave himself chocolate poisoning" It was almost impossible for that to even happen, even if it was intentional.

Shinichi blinked "Chocolate poisoning?" He was silent for a few moments before a small giggle escaped his lips. Only Kaito would accidentally manage that.

She nodded "Yes, he passed out due to the dehydration it caused him" The initial symptoms were nausea, vomiting, diarrhoea, and increased urination, all of which could lead to dehydration "Thankfully you found him before the more serious symptoms could arise" Cardiac arrhythmia, epileptic seizures, internal bleeding, heart attacks, and death.

Death by chocolate, what a way to go "Thank you for helping Kaito" He was grinning a bit. He so had to text everyone what happened. It was kinda hilarious, he wasn't going to let Kaito live this down. Ever.

* * *

Kaito buried his face in his hands, ears burning "How is that even possible?" Chocolate isn't poisonous, at least he didn't think that it was.

Azure gleamed "Too much chocolate is poisonous for humans" He smirked "It just so happens that we don't talk about it since it's almost impossible to eat enough to kill someone" He poked Kaito's stomach "How are you not fat?"

The magician blushed "I'm special" And he'd been forced to expel all of the chocolate that he'd consumed. Which hadn't been as pleasant as stuffing his face had been. Not at all.

"I should have figured..." Eyeing Kaito in a way that made him uneasy "I guess we're all going to have to limit your chocolate intake from now on"

Kaito paled "No!" He loved chocolate! And they'd never let him eat any peacefully since they'd all assume that he was already sneaking some! Even if he was innocent, none of them would believe him.

Shinichi gave the magician a reassuring pat on the shoulder "Don't worry Kaito" He offered a deceitfully kind smile "I'm sure that you'll be fine" It was hard not to burst out laughing at the other's horrified expression.

* * *

"... I'll have strawberry please" Kaito sighed unhappily as he accepted the ice cream, he wasn't even allowed to have the ones with chocolate chips. He slowly made his way over towards Saguru and Shinichi, face downcast as he stared at the frozen treat. Yes he liked strawberry, but he wanted the triple fudge deluxe instead. His friends were evil.

Saguru eyed Kaito with pity, the magician just looked so miserable even though it had only been two days since his discharge. He was tempted to offer the other some chocolate, but the sleuth wouldn't allow it.

"Don't look so sad Kaito" Shinichi offered a soft smile before taking a lick of his own mint chip ice cream. He didn't care much for it, but at least it wasn't too sweet and had some chocolate in it.

Indigos narrowed, flickering towards the mint ice cream "Why am I friends with you again?" He growled, Shinichi was teasing him! He just knew it!

Shinichi raised a brow "Says the one who often covers us in weird substances and steals our stuff" The sleuth drawled.

"It's for your own good" Saguru stated, inwardly grimacing. They were being too hard on Kaito, even he could admit that.

Kaito's shoulder's slumped as he sat down on the bench "Wish you didn't care as much..."

The sleuth scoffed "Stop being so dramatic, it's just chocolate" He glanced at Kaito's cone "Eat your ice cream before it melts"

"Maybe I should take away all your coffee" The magician grumbled before reluctantly starting on his treat. It was tasty, but it just wasn't chocolate.

Azure gleamed, Kaito's outing face was adorable, especially since he was eating ice cream "Here" He put his own cone in front of Kaito "I think that you've been scolded enough for your stupidity" Kaito had scared him, so what if he'd thought that it had been funny once he'd known that the other had been okay. There had been a few moments where he'd been truly scared. So much death happened around him, that he often expected it to happen.

Kaito's jaw dropped as he took the offered treat, indigos sparkled "I love you so freaking much!" He was allowed chocolate!

Shinichi smiled, Kaito could be so simple at times.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes chocolate poisoning is real, but near impossible to accomplish XD but Kaito is special~


End file.
